Three projects are supported under this program. These are as follows: 1) Structure and bonding of Platinum(II)-cyclic nucleotide complexes by X-ray diffraction, Dr. Richard F. Copeland, Principal Investigator; 2) Mammalian protein kinase modulators, both cyclic nucleotide dependent and independent, Dr. Wu-Nan Kuo, Principal Investigator; 3) Biochemical genetics of Tribolium Castaneum, Dr. Munir A. Rahmani, Principal Investigator.